A MerDer Story
by kaygirlrach
Summary: Based around A Cinderella story. Meredith is a Straight A student who everyone bullies. Derek is the most Popular Boy in school. Can Meredith get her prince? or will her fairytale not come true?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, now this is my first ever fanfiction and I know it is crap, so be kind and review. It is based around the movie A Cinderella Story. Meredith is a Straight A student who everyone bullies. Derek is the most Popular Boy in school. Can Meredith get her prince? or will her fairytale not come true?**

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a little girl and her windowed father._

_OK it wasn't that long ago and it wasn't a far away kingdom, It was Seattle. But to me Seattle was my Kingdom._

_I was my dad's best friend, and he was mine. Although being raised by a man put me behind in the make-up and fashion departments, I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world._

_My dad owned the coolest diner in the whole of Seattle, Well around where I lived anyway. I loved hanging out there. It was the kind of place where d-i-e-t was a four letter word and grease came at no additional charge. At Thacher's, everyone felt like family._

_''Make a wish princess'' Bailey smiled._

_What did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad._

_But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing. Ellis. _

_Along with my new step-mom came her twin daughters, Erica and Rose. My out-of-step sisters. _

_But as long as my dad was happy so was I. We were going to be one big happy family. Unfortunately this was no fairytale._

8 year old Meredith and her father, Thacher, sat on Meredith's bed and he read her bedtime story.

''He took her hand, and he kissed it,Then he swooped her up onto his horse. And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle, where they lived happily ever after.'' Thacher playfully said to his daughter.

''Do fairy tails come true, Dad?'' Meredith asked giggly.

''Well, no. But dreams come true.'' Thacher told her truthfully.

''Do you have a dream?''

''Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle.''

''Where do princesses go to college?''

''They go..'' unsure what to say and then thought of it. ''...where the princes go. They go to Princeton.'' He then turned serious.

But, Meredith, you know, fairy tales aren't Just about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. As i always say, never let the fear of striking out...

''Keep you from playing the game'' she interrupted.

'' Right'' her father smiled at her. He then told her that to Just remember, if she look carefully,the book he told full of fairy tales to her contains important things that she may need to know later in life.

The both smiles at each other and hugged. Meredith felt so happy and peaceful until everything started to shack. A earthquake hit. Her room swung side to side violently.

_My kingdom came crumbling down when the earthquake hit Seattle._

_The sound of Ellis shouting for help made my father go and leave me to tend to Ellis. He slowly let go of my hand and ran to help her. I looked over to see the castle snow globe fall to the ground and shatter. _

_I lost my best friend and from then on, the only fairy tales in my life were the ones i read about in books._

_Since my father didn't leave a will,my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner,and to her dismay, me. She moved me up into the attic for my bedroom as I sat on my bed in the dusty and cold room. I realized she controlled me now. I was Ellis's._

**OK now this was my first ever chapter. So review and tell me if I should carry on. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my reviews. They mean so much to me. Keep them up.**

**Right now, it is now like the movie where Meredith will be 16/17 years old. This fan fiction will be like the movie. Maybe not exactly, the script and what happens will probably be a little different. But will be like the movie. I'll probably add more on as I go along. Use my own imagination. Keep reading! **

_8 years later _

16 year old Meredith was asleep on her desk next to her computer. Her long dirty blond hair flowed down her back and smooth face. Her beautiful blue/green laid underneath her eyelid in peaceful slumber. Her cute nose breathed in and out air while her small month was parted slightly as she slept. She worn a gray tank top and black pants which clung to her petite frame. She was awoken suddenly by the voice of her step mother screeching at her over the speaker.

''Meredith...''

''Mer...''

''MEREDITH!''. Meredith shot up quickly.

''It's breakfast time, SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST'' Ellis commanded. Meredith stretched her delicate month into a yawn while looking outside her window at the beautiful clear blue sky. She scratched her head when a ignoring sound of MEREDITH hit her ears. She moaned and reluctantly got up to tend to her step mother.

Ellis laid by the side of the pool as Erica and Rose had their swimming lesson in the pool with the instructor. Both wearing ridiculously disgusting swimsuits and doing their synchronized swimming in the water. Ellis laid on a chair reading about salmon, which was hard considering her face had enough bot ox to make her paralyzed.

''Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?'' Ellis praised.

''absolutely unbelievable... really'' the instructor said in a fake voice. To be honest two fish in a net are not gracefully and in sync that Erica and Rose.

''MEREDITH.'' Ellis yelled when a frantic Meredith ran down to her with her breakfast.

''I'm coming''.

''Is this the Norwegian salmon I asked for, cause I need my omega 3's'' Ellis asked when Meredith placed her breakfast on the table beside her. Meredith was wearing a dark blue long sleeved top and black trousers and black trainers. Her hair flowed straight down her gentle face, which all hid her beautiful looks.

''Only the best'' Meredith reported.

Ellis ate some of her salmon and mumbled with her month full ''I can tell, you know it cost a fortune to fly this stuff from Norwegian''. Meredith just stared at her.

It was only when Erica and Rose started to fight and the instructor only trying to stop it by saying ''Stop it girls, stop it, stop it''. Ellis brought Meredith attention back to her when she asked what is she just standing there and telling her to get to work.

''Ellis, I can't go to work this morning, I have a really big test I have to study for...

''Listen Meredith people go to school to get smarter, so they can get a job, you already have a job, so it's like skipping a step, come on get going''.

Meredith couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to get to Princeton and far away from everyone. How could Ellis be so.. so.., Meredith felt tired, just a little while longer she thought just a little while longer. She ran towards her car outside, as she ran over the back yard the gush of water sprayed her, she screamed and changed her direction towards the system to stop the sprinklers and save water. As she tried to turn off th system Ellis piped up.

''No honey, leave those on, the yawns looking a little brown. Meredith couldn't believe this.

''Ellis we are suppose to be conserving water, we are in the middle of a drought'' she turned back to turn it of.

''Drought are for poor people'' Meredith heard. Why was Ellis being so selfish. She bowed her head ''you think J-Lo has a brown lawn''. Meredith was about to say something a a gush of water hit her making her yelp. So she decided to just get to work. She heard something like extra water, extra class by Ellis before running into the house to get to her dad's old car. She nows she needs a new car but it was her dad's car, she can't give it up, it means too much. And plus where will she get the money. All her money goes towards Princeton and she has to be good to Ellis to get the rest of the money towards Princeton so she put up with everything and did what she has to do. She grabbed her books and drove to the diner for her shift. She felt so tired and exhausted with her life and can't wait to she can get away from it. This thought was with her through the drive towards Ellis's,not Thacher's, Ellis's.

Meredith was so tired she couldn't remember what she did in her shift. She remembered the song 'recuse me' which she felt like all the time, and the smell of salmon pancakes, salmon waffles, salmon everything. God Meredith hated salmon now. As she glided on her roller skates, cleaning up the tables she was lost in a seas of nausea from the salmon and the feeling of exhaustion hitting her. She was most likely going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up. She also had to go pick up her friend George from his house too. Apart from George and the workers and friends at the diner, she had no one, well the was.. A smile creped upon her face thinking about him. Mcdreamy. She didn't no what he looked like, but she talked to him for weeks over the Princeton chat room. As the week passed they talked and got to know each other. And Meredith liked him, a lot. She could even say she lov... she was pulled out her thoughts when her other friend,Bailey, began talking to her, she has no Bailey forever. She was like a mother figure to Meredith.

''Meredith, what are you still doing here?''

''I'm all more done''

''Your going to be late for school''

''I'll get there, Ellis will go ballistic if I don't finish''

''I don't care about Ellis, what I care about is your education''

''But...''

''She's got you getting up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster''

''But I...''

''Your dad would want you at school, not here''

''But I...''

''No more buts, you just leave Ellis and her big but to me''. Bailey grabbed the tray of of Meredith.

''Thanks Bailey''

''Get'' Bailey pointed towards the door. Meredith did a small giggle and skated towards her books and go ready for school.

Meredith drove to the front of George's house. She beeped the car horn and waited for George. She notice George's dad on the front.

''Hey looking good Mr O'Malley'' Meredith said cheerfully.

''Man's best friend is his Mercedes Mer''. Meredith laughed

''I'll remember that''

George that came out wearing the most ridiculous clothes, he looked bad. He was reading a script. Meredith was shocked and tried hard not to laugh. She heard George say

''Dad''. Mr O'Malley turned to his son

''Do you see what I have to ride to school in, No offense mer, seriously, but don't you feel sorry for me''

''No, I feel sorry for the 3 cars we got you that you tooled'' Mr O'Malley said truthfully.

''OK''. George slipped into the car when she heard Meredith cough

''George what are you wearing''

'' This is my Snoop Dizzel look''

''I can not drive you to school like that''

''Mer, I am a method actor, this is part of my training''

'' I know but...'' Meredith grabbed at his hear wear ''Look at this'' Meredith sighed.

''Alright, take two'' and George got out of the car.

_Later _

Meredith turned into the school car park, she was about to park when a white car parked there. It belonged to the three most popular girls in school, Molly, Lexie and of course Addison.

''Well isn't it Addison and her ladies in waiting, Addison wants me so bad''. Meredith turned to him

''You never even talked to her before''

''Oh I've talked to her, OK, in my mind, and let me tell ya, in my mind she wants me so bad''

''George you can do so much better that Addison Montgomery, even in your mind''.

''Look there's another spot''. Meredith was about to park when a huge black car got there first.

''Come on'' Meredith was getting frustrated. Mark Sloan and Alex Karev jumped out f the car laughing. This just got Meredith even more angry. As she tried to sigh her angry out while trying to start her car she looked up to see the one and only Derek Shepard stepping the driver seat of the car. She didn't now why but her stomach got tight and had butterflies. Every girl at school was in love with him, he was student president and on the football team, Every Girl wanted him, except her, right? Then why did her heart beat faster when she saw him, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She watched him walk to the front of his car to meet up with the other five. Including girlfriend Addison. She was all over him. Ugh! She shook her head to get these thoughts out.

''I swear people like Derek and Addison are genetically programed to find each other, how could some much ego be in one relationship''

''Imagine what they say about you''

''They don't even know I exist'' said in a dully voice.

''Staikerazzi at 3o'clock'' Lexie spat out.

''The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks''Addison sniggered.

''Hey, diner girl, can i get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you.'' Mark insulted. Meredith closed her eyes in embarrassment and anger.

''And you thought they didn't know you exist.'' George piped in

''Right'' Meredith started up her car again.

_later_

Meredith and George walked down the school halls talking and passed the very bog headed popular girls along the way. As they turned the corner they bumped into Terry, a very strange kid.

''Greeting, Meredith you look absolutely stunning today, as per usual'' Terry flattered

'' Thank you Terry'' Meredith smiled at him. Yes he was weired but was very sweet as well. The sound of beeps entered the air.

''Oh if you excuse me I have to get back to my galaxy'' and with that Terry walked away mumbling into a round thing.

''Poor guy'' George said sympathetically

''At least he's happy''

''Happy? The guy's lives in another world''

''Sometimes fantasy is better than reality George''. With that Meredith's phone bleeped. It said she has a text message and with that she got a full blown smile on her face. George spoke

''Speaking of fantasy'' Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

''I'll see you later'' and she walked away excited like a child on Christmas.

''Aww, yes the secret admirer beckons'' George nodded his head.

Meredith sat on a near bench and read the text message with happiness. It read

**Princetongirl Where have you been?We haven't talked in ages. S**he laughs at this. Thinking about this morning when they talked. Meredith started to text back and spoke it while texting it.

**We talked this morning.**

She waited impatiently for the nest one to come, it read

**can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?** She thought about her answer and decided to find out his first.

''**You first''**.

**''Well I'm thinking Professor Rothman's dissected one too many frogs.''. **Meredith smiled at this comment. She saw him sticking his tongue out like a frog, she giggles, she stop smiling when she though Mcdreamy must near. She got another text message...

''**Ribet, ribet.'' **

''**LOL''**

**''I wanna**** hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?''** Meredith smiled sadly and text back her answer. When she had just sent it the bell rang, Meredith closed her mobile. And ran to her lesson.

Not far from where she was just siting cam the answer on Mcdreamy phone. It read **''Soon!''**. And with that he closed his phone. And that phone belonged to Derek Shepard. Mcdreamy was Derek Shepard.

**OK right this was my second chapter and it is longer than the first, tell me what you think review. **

**They mean a lot to me. If it is bad than tell me how to make it better. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

''How's your day so far?'' Derek entered into the school computer in a chat room to princetongirl, this was his highlight of the day. Talking to her. To the girl who understands him. Who likes him for who he really is. The only time he felt happy was when he talked to her. Even though Mcdreamy and Princetongirl have never met, they know each other, they understand each other. Her reply sent him back to reality.

''Raging stepmother, work and cool kids who can't get other themselves, ever feel like you don't belong?''

''Absolutely, I can be surrounded in a sea of people still feeling all alone, then I think of you''. Meredith smiled at his response, knowing his words are heartfelt and true.

''Hey Mcdreamy you think we've ever met?'' Derek thought about this, have they? Has he came face to face with he girl who is the thing he can think about and smile about and not even know it.

''I don't know, our school has over 3500 kids''

''Well that narrows it down'' she joked, it was so easy to talk to him.

'' Well, at least i can eliminate the guy, You're not a guy, right? Because if you are, I'll kick your butt.''Meredith laughs at this, no she was definitely a girl.

''I am not a guy''

_later _

''Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?. Derek frowned at this. His dad was not all supportive of what Derek wants, only want he has planned for Derek, At least Princetongirl allowed him to do and be what he wants.

''If only i could. i haven't even told him I wanna be a surgeon.''

''My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams''

''Not mine. He has another plan for my life.'' Derek felt he could so easily open up to her without being judged, he never met, well talked to anyone like that. He was falling hard and fast. And he didn't want to stop.

Meredith looked at the clock. He couldn't believe it, she smiled at that she could talk to him for that long.

'' it's 2 a.m. We've been at this for five hours.'' has the time really gone that fast?. '' Well, i think we broke our record'' not wanting it to end. Talking to her was a release, breathe of fresh air, a moment both wanted never to end. Meredith was hesitant to write th next bit but she had to get up soon. ''We should turn it, sweet dreams'' she entered and smiled, she was about to go to bed when... ''Wait'' she looked up saw he was typing something and waited for it to come up.

''I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night i waste in sighs. In a wakeful doze i sorrow. For the hand, the lips, the eyes. For the meeting of tomorrow'' she giggled and smiled brightly. He was such a romantic, a sappy, cheesy hopeless romantic, but that was something she loved about him. Wait , what?, not love, definitely not loved, I mean I do like him but I do not love him, of course I can't, I've only known him for a few months. I can't love him, can I?? she rambled it her head. She began typing to get the thoughts away, but was failing miserably.

''Quoting Tennyson. Impressive. Very romantic'' he laughs and shook his head. He has to met her. He can't wait any longer, he need to know who she is. And he knew when to met her.

''Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at in the middle of the dance floor'' and with that he was gone. Derek wished her sweet dreams privately to himself. .Meredith sighed, she was now scared, she was going to meet Mcdreamy. She was going to find out who he was on the homecoming dance on Friday. And they were both anxious and terrified, not knowing what he opposite will react. And with that they both slept waiting for Friday to come.

**OK. chapter 3 is up. How you like it. Loving the reviews. Keep them up. Tell me if I should still update. **

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith and George were outside in the school grounds playing baseball. Meredith was hitting the balls the machine tucked at her while George feed the machine them.

Meredith was meeting her prince charming at the dance on Friday and she was so scared. So many emotions ran through her body. Fear, excitement, anxiety, happiness. She felt so many, she didn't know what she felt.

Meredith swung the bat to hit the ball, which nearly hit George if he didn't duck out the way.

''Mere this is great, You're finally gonna be able to meet him''

''I don't know. He's too good to be true'' George fed the machine another ball a little reluctantly. And once again ducked when the ball came towards him.

''Come on. it's been, like, a month since you met him in that Princeton chat room, okay?You talk to him all the time. You know him.''

''i know, but he doesn't know me. What if i meet him and I'm not what he expects?Maybe this whole relationship's Just better for cyberspace.''. But with this a feeling of pain and sadness ran through her body, she did really want to met him, but what if did reject her? What if he not what she think he is? What if? So many what ifs? Ran through her. She really wanted to meet him.

George very reluctantly feed the machine and ball, Which Meredith hit and hit his foot. Meredith held back a laugh.

''Listen, okay? You have to go to that dance, okay? This Mcdreamy guy isn't gonna be in one place for long, all right? if it helps, I'll be your escort.'' George begged.

''Really'' .George nodded. He was such a good friend. She was now certain she was going. She was going to meet her Mcdreamy. And she couldn't wait. somewhere between her thoughts he breathlessly said ''yeah''

''You rock George''. Meredith's phone started to beep and ring. She looked at the caller id. Ellis. Just great. She rolled her eyes and answered a questionable...

''Hello?''

''Meredith'' Ellis screamed down the phone '' Some little brat got into my salmon and ate it all. I need more salmon. And pick up my dry cleaning. And wash the Jag'' and with that she hung up.

Meredith closed her phone and gave George a annoyed look

''Ellis. One more pitch''

'' Why do you act like her slave?

''Simple. No Ellis, no money for Princeton''

''That sucks'' George said sadly

''Tell me about it'' George took a deep breath a prepared to duck again. The ball flew right toward Meredith. She prepared to hit it. She saw Ellis face in the ball and hot it as hard as she could. It flew across the air and over the fence into... Derek and Alex. The ball landed right at Derek's feet. He looked up to see a figure and cheering. To his surprise a girl figure hit it. But he couldn't see her face. He was impressed.

''Dam a girl hit that, now that impressive'' he laughed. He picked up th ball ready to throw it over the fence when Alex spoke to him.

'' So, what are you and Addison going to the dance as?'' this caught Derek's attention. He didn't tell anyone that he was going to break up with Addison and go with this girl who he has never met but who he has fallen for. And mostly likely he is in love with.

''I don't know if I'm going with Addison'' Derek said truthfully. Alex looked shocked and surprised.

''You're not gonna go with Addison? Who else you gonna go with?. You have the most popular girl in school for a girlfriend, who is hot, and why would you go with someone if you have a... ohhhh Alex thought.

Derek throw the ball back thinking of her. He laughed

''i don't know. it's a mystery to me.'' He heard a 'thank you' from the girl who hit the ball''

''Your welcome'' he answered politely. Both unaware that they where both speaking of each other. And that they would meet soon. And both brushed off the feeling of their heart jumping when the other spoke.

**Thank you and please review. The comments mean so much to me. And let me know if this is bad or good. Keep reading. **


	5. author's note

**Hello everyone**

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a while**

**school and work is so crazy at the moment **

**but I will soon**

**very soon**

**I promise**

**looking forward from hearing from you**

**kaygirlrach**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi. sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Anyway thank you for reading my fan fiction and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. As I left off... **

Derek loved his dad. He really did. But his dad never allowed him to do what he wanted. It was always what his dad wanted for him. He had all these plans for him that Derek didn't. First off he worked for his dad in the family car wash business. But we did like working there. But he wanted Derek to go to USI Alumni to play pro-football and then manage the business with him, which both things Derek didn't ant to do, he wanted to be a surgeon, save people. Not perform for them. He loved football, he loved playing for his school. But that was it. And now his dad was having 30 off for USI Alumni. Derek smiled sadly at this before getting on with his duties.

''Looks good, my friend. Make sure you get these rims.'' Derek told the person working on the car. Derek then heard his name being called out by his dad.

''What's up?''

''What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom? Derek got nervous by this. How can I tell him I want to go study somewhere and something else he wanted. He answered the only way he could say.

''What are you doing in my room?''

'' I'm trying to keep my options open.''

''You don't need options. It is all taken care of. Look, son, we've been working on this program since you were 9 years old. You're gonna play USC football,graduate and then you'll manage this business with me. Your future's set. So don't mess with the plan. All right?

As his father spoke all he wanted to do is talk to princetongirl. He really didn't want any of that. As spoke it felt like is heart was being crushed and split into two. One part is that he doesn't want to hurt his dad, but the other part, the part he wanted was, he really wanted to go to Princeton which ... princetongirl and do want he wants. He tried to sound as convincing as possible as he replied

''Wouldn't think of it.''

Derek's father notices another car pulling up.'' There's another customer. Go make them happy.'' and walked away from a sad Derek. Derek signed miserably and went to the the waiting customer. He walked up to a silver jag. He noticed a girl inside, a beautiful girl packed in with lots of clothes and groceries inside the car as well. He took a closer look at the car

''Well, you need a wax.'' Meredith shot her head up at this. What did he just say to her. She was offended by this. Who the hell was he to tell her she needed to wax.

''Excuse me?''

Derek laughs at this.''I meant the car.'' He took a second look at her. She was adorable when she said that. And he was a little worried about her thinking he said that about her. But why?. He didn't know her. Except she was beautiful. Even without doing herself up she was gorgeous. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she replied

''Oh, fine.'' Even in his uniform he made her heart leap. She pushed his thought away. She replaced it with the thought that she needed to stop this, he had a girl friend, he was the most popular guy in school and she was diner girl. And she was meeting her true love tonight. Her Mcdreamy. Then the sound of the most ridiculous horn enter her thoughts.

Two cars pulled up. A red one and a yellow one. Without needing to see who there were Meredith knew. Meredith was disappointed, she at least wanted to spend a few more minutes with Derek. Little did she know Derek was thinking the exact same thing. She collapsed deeper in the drivers seat.

A matching Rose and Erica step out of there cars and approached Derek. They were all giddy and drooling over Derek.

''Derek. Hi. We need our cars washed.''

''Yeah, Look. Dirt.'' Both pointing at their overly muddy cars. Meredith rolled her eyes at them. They so did that themselves. And they were acting like complete idiots.

''One second, Ladies.'' And from the sound of Derek's voice he thought what she thought. He turned back to speak to Meredith to catch one last glimpse of her.

'' All right. Take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much.'' and walked away with a smile on his face.

Meredith steeped out outside the car to confront the two Derek obsessed sisters she had who were ranting about him.

''Oh, my God, he is an angel.''

''He's so cute.''

''I know'' They didn't know Meredith was there until she spoke

''So who'd you guys pay to make your cars so dirty?'' Meredith put her had on her hip. Embarrassed for her sister, why would you practically make a fool of yourself in front of someone you like.

'' Excuse me? Like, what are you,the dirt police? Erica spat at her. Shaking her hand all over the place as she spoke.

''Yeah. The dirt police. Like, excuse me, miss, do you know how fast your dirt was going?'' Rose said quickly and began hyperventilating at her own crap joke.

'' You should have stopped with the dirt police.'' Erica informed. Rose crossed her arms and stared snobbish at Meredith. Erica continued her rude comments at Meredith

''You should get going,because our mom's looking for you.''

''Well, where is she?''

''She's at home, baking.'' Baking? Ellis never bakes. Never. Meredith walked away from them to get on so she could get home to Ellis. She heard them go back to their rant about Derek. Derek wasn't something to win. But why did she feel jealous? Why?

_Later _

Meredith returned home and enter the kitchen. No Ellis. But Rose said she was baking... ohh she was on the sun bed. She approached a cooking Ellis

''You wanted to see me?''

''Yes'' the top of the sun bed lifted to reveal a naked Ellis. Meredith turned her head away. That was something she didn't need to see. ''Oh, my...'' she put her head in front of her to shield the image of Ellis.

''Did you finish your errands?Because i need you to head to the diner and take the night shift.'' Ellis informed as she wrapped a towel around her and picked up her cool drink. Meredith tried not to laugh at her. She had one these glasses which made her look like a alien. Meredith choked back her laughter and replied

''Tonight's my night off and it's the Halloween dance at school, so..''

''I know, but you need to stop being so self-centered and start thinking of others. Others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight.''

''But i really need to go to this dance, Ellis. i have to'' Meredith's heart was beating faster now.

''Meredith, You need to earn your tuition money for college. You gotta bus a lot of tables.'' Meredith took a deep breath, she would now have to beg, she had to go to this dance. She had to meet Mcdreamy, Her Mcdreamy. She began to speak

''I'm a straight-A student. i work seven days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes. I never asked you for anything. Please let me go to this dance.'' Ellis signed at got off the sun bed.

'' Sweetheart, now that you're old enough there's something I've always wanted to tell you, and i think you're ready to hear it. You're not very pretty, and you're not very bright. '' Meredith couldn't believe what Ellis had just said. She had no words

''I'm so glad we had that talk.'' Meredith walked away from Ellis. She was so hurt by that, she thought she wasn't pretty but she wasn't bad looking either. She heard a Ellis scream as the sun bed lip burnt her as she sat down. It took the sting of her hurt a little. Meredith got ready for work and held back the tears of what Ellis had told her and mostly not meeting her Mcdreamy.

Truthfully Meredith was probably one of the most beautiful girls in school. She had long dirty blonde hair, her face and skin was clear, soft and a beautiful pale color. Her bangs hung just over her blue/green eyes. She was thin and slender. Her boobs were the right size for her body, not too small or too big. She was so beautiful without any effort. But everyone had marked her as diner girl. So no one really knew how beautiful she was. And no one knew Meredith WAS going to the dance and the surprises installed.

**Thank you, and sorry it took a while. But I hope you like it. Please review. I love to now what you think. Good or bad. **

**Kaygirlrach.**


	7. Chapter 6

**OK the next update is the dance so...**

**Meredith and Derek finally meet. Any way lets get back to the story...**

Meredith so so upset. She really wanted to go to the costume dance tonight. To meet Mcdreamy. But instead she was wearing a pink apron, a black t-shirt and on freckin' roller skates. As she rolled out of the storage room she heard something which make her knew things were going from bad to worse. Derek, Alex, Mark, Addison, Lexie and Molly sat down on a near booth. Chatting and giggling. She was stared at them with hate and rolled her eyes for a moment before she bumped into something and landed on her ass. Looking up she saw a Ellis dressed in bright pink clothing, she looked like something you think when you are sick. Ellis began she speak to her

''You're in my way'' and stepped over a crumbled Meredith to the cash machine. Meredith got to her feet and stood behind the counter, Hearing Bailey say something like it must be Halloween because the wicked with of the valley was here. This made Meredith laugh and brighten up a bit. Ellis caught her attention again.

''I'm gonna be picking up Rose and Erica at the Halloween dance. I'll be back by 12 sharp.'' Great that made Meredith depressed again. Ellis had a act for that. Meredith mumbled a sad okay and rolled away to see to the napkins. Ellis was stuffing money down her bra when Bailey approached.

''Still got room in there, huh?'' Bailey said in a mocking tone

''Well, if it isn't Little Betty Crocker from the 'hood. Don't you have something to do, like cleaning toilets?''

''You know, i would, but I'm too busy running this place. But be my guest.'' Bailey pointed around the diner.

''I'm sorry, i can't, because i Just got a 150 manicure. Sliver palm trees.''

''Keep it up,Ellis, and I'm gonna find a place to put my 6 pedicure.'' Ellis walked around the counter and towards Bailey. Ellis looked Bailey up and down

''Where are your skates? That's part of the uniform.'' Bailey sighed and asked truthfully

''Ellis, if i wanted to look like a clown, I'd Join the circus.''

''if you were part of my circus, I'd have you clean elephant butts with a Wet One. I don't think you realize that i could...

''Fire me? Oh, please, go right ahead. And let's see how many customers you have left when you do.''

''I am a very appealing person.'' Ellis looked around and walked out of the diner. Bailey went to go help Meredith. When she approached her, they both said together ' I am a very appealing person' I a Ellis sounding voice.

''That woman can make a nun swear.''

''I'm graduating a year early so i can be 3000 miles away in Princeton.''

''You could go to the University of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough.'' Meredith was so happy about this, even though she was only 16 she as allowed to go to Princeton to study medicine because of her grades. And she would be 17 and nearly 18 when she got there. And hopefully so would Mcdreamy. That was what she was looking forward to. Her and Mcdreamy at Princeton together. She smiled sweetly at this thought when a old waitress called Susan who she was friends with skated towards her.

'' Honey, I'm desperate. Can you cover that back booth?'' she pointed to the booth she least wanted to serve. The people she stared at hatefully before, she began to protest but knew it was no use. She took a deep breath and prepared her self as she skated.

''I have the feeling i won't be able to get a Zone meal here.'' Addison said with concern. Derek just stared, how could someone be so image concerned. He heard Molly say she already ate and Mark said laxatives doesn't qualify. He just had enough with his types of girls. Every time he was around them he felt like he was being suffocated, and he had no escape until Princetongirl. She left him breathless, but in a good way. She was the only thing he needed and he would get that tonight at the ball when he See's her. He was pulled out of his mind when a girl on skates stood before them.

''Well, if it isn't diner girl.'' Addison said rudely, everyone laughed, except Derek, he felt bad for her and wanted to apologize for his friends. The girl turned to them and said

''What can i get you guys?'' She had the most sweetest voice, so gentle and perfect. Addison's voice pulled him away.

'' What can i get here that has no sugar,no carbs and is fat-free?''

''Water'' he laughed at this, she was feisty and he liked that about her.

''Was that supposed to be a Joke?'' Molly said with a mean tone.

''it was funny.'' Derek replied with a laugh. Addison didn't like this girl so asked for something called a voss. Meredith looked puzzled and so did Derek.

''Excuse me?''

''it's water. From Norway.'' Lexie said as though it was something everyone knew. All three girls whispered loudly that she was the worst. Meredith was annoyed by this.

''Sorry, we only have water from the Valley.''

''Oh, well, then I'll have an iced tea.'' Meredith began to write that down when she heard Mark speak

''Make that two. And I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito, diner girl.'' Meredith skated away at this point. She had enough of their comments and jokes. Derek felt so bad about what happen, no one should be treated like that. But his mind went on to a bigger task.

'' Addison, we really need to talk. Privately.''

''Anything you say to me,you can say in front of my peeps.'' with that all the other 4 leaned in. Derek was now even more nervous.

''Okay. I wanna break up.'' Everyone's mouth was open, in shock. But then Addison's face turned to rage.

''What?Are you in love with somebody else?''

''I think so.'' Derek smiled at his answer. Everyone's mouths was open. Questions were flying at him. WHO? WHAT? HOW?

'' i don't know. But we can still be...

''Don't say the word ''friends.''Fortunately for you, I'm gonna over look this mental breakdown of yours. Look, Just chill out. We're gonna go get ready for the dance, and I'll see you there.'' and with that Addison and the girls left. Mark and Alex broke the silence .

''That went well, bro.''

''No, she took it well.'' Derek was stunned. Why couldn't she just let them break up.

''Good looking out.'' and pushed them out of the booth, they were just leaving when the girl came over with our ice tea's.

'' Later, diner girl.''

''Too late.'' Derek got out some money to pay for them when she declined it. Saying no problem. He was going to apologizes when she skated away. Then he left the diner. Just after Derek left George entered in a Zorro costume.

''Have no fear. Zorro is here. And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes.'' George looked at Meredith

''You're going dressed as a bus girl?'' he asked hopefully.

''George , I'm not going'' and fished cleaning the table and skated away

''What do you mean, you're not going?'' He was about to follow her behind the counter when Bailey stopped him.

''Okay, sorry. Sorry. What about cyberdude?'' Bailey was interested now

''Cyberdude?That the boy that's been sending you Love notes? Meredith finally spoke

''They're not love notes. They're e-mails.''

''If a man is taking his time to write down his feelings for you, it's a love note, You've got a secret admirer.'' then George piped up

''And he wants to meet her tonight at the dance''

'' What are you still doing here?''

''I'm obeying orders''

''Meredith this is your true love.''

''Well, true love is gonna have to wait'' Bailey rolled her eyes at this.

''Oh, girl, please, save all that drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance.'' George then answered jokily

''Go ahead, girifriend.'' Bailey stared at him then heard Meredith say

'' I can't go. Ellis would kill me and then bring me back to clean up the mess.''

''She's gonna have to go through me to hurt you. Meredith, your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. it's time for you to find your own bliss,starting with this dance.'' Then everyone else started to tell her to go that she 'always studying, always working. Take some time for yourself'.

''You know what? You guys are right. I never do anything for myself.'' Meredith finally decided

''And i deserve to have some fun. I am gonna go to that dance. And i am gonna meet my true love and I'm gonna dance all night.'' everyone cheered and clapped. Meredith's smile turned in to a frown

''I can't go.'' Bailey turned to her and asked

''What?''

'' I don't have a costume.'' Meredith pointed to the clothes she was wearing. How could she go like that?!

Bailey smiled at her a shook her head

''But you will. Are you coming, Zorro?''

_Later_

Meredith stood in the living room of Bailey's house. They ran to the costume place, where it had just closed and it wasn't until Bailey promised the owner a breakfast for a month that he let them in. they had spent ages looking for a costume but nothing. Nothing. They were about to give up when Bailey saw a mask. A lace mask. The owner said he didn't have anything that goes with it, but Bailey did. So that was why they were hear. Meredith looked around her house. She saw a necklace make from a bottle cap.

''Bailey, you sure do have a knack for taking something simple and making it beautiful.'' Bailey then entered the room with a large box in her arms. She sat down on the couch.

'' Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. i was saving this dress for my next attempt down the aisle.'' Meredith sat down next to Bailey and looked at her questionably. Bailey shook her head

''Long story.'' Bailey open the box and the thing inside took Meredith's breath away.

''it's beautiful. Bailey, i can't wear that.'' and even though how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't

'' Yes, you can. And you will. That dress has been in that box so long, it deserves a night out.'' Meredith turned and smiled brightly at Bailey.

''Let's go'' and with that Meredith and Bailey opened the box to get the item.

''This is going to look so good on you'' Bailey said truthfully and started to help Meredith into her costume.

**OK now the next chapter is the big one. The dance, I get it up as soon as I can. Please review. **

**They help me a lot.**

**Thanks **


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone

sorry it has been a while

my computer crashed and with my GCSE'S and family tragedies

I have not had time to carry on.

I will soon though

I am thinking about starting a new fanfic

will update soon

love you all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kaygirlrach


	9. Chapter 8

''Welcome, Seattle High School juniors to the Halloween homecoming dance. Tonight, our panel of esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education to choose our homecoming prince and princess. in true Seattle fashion,it's not about who you are. it's about what you wear. Are you ready to crank it up? Yeah''. Callie cheered into the microphone

The dance was a amazing. The lights, music and costumes were fabulous. Everyone looked great,Except for Erica and Rose, who were wearing a Siamese cats twins thing, but no one looked better than Derek Shepard in his prince charming costume. He was gorgeous. Derek was excited and anxious, tonight's the night, when he will meet his princess. The girl who is his true love, his soul mate. His two best friends came up to him in a slightly annoyed expression.

''Sorry about your costume getting lost Derek'' Alex whined

''it all good'' Derek explained in a small smile on his face, nothing could bring him down, he was about to meet the girl he loves. Mark pulled him away from his train of thought.

''No, it's not. We don't get to be the Three Musketeers. You get to be Prince Charming and we're the two wimps in wigs.'' Derek laughed a little at that comment. Which was true.

…............................................................................................................................................................

oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. That was all Meredith could say and think at that moment of time. Why the hell has she come, she wanted to meet her mcdreamy, but she was freaking out, BIG TIME. Her hair was done in tight curls and she was wearing George's Zoro cape over her outfit.

'' Mer, take the cape of, you loom amazing''

'' I'm sorry, I am freaking out here''

'' Hurry it's almost time''

'' wait, remember I have to be back at the diner by 12''

* * *

''OK give me your cell'' George grabbed Meredith cell phone at put on a alarm for 11:45. George passed it back ans Meredith put in back on the strap of her high heel. George then asked for his cape back, which Meredith reluctantly gave. Revealing her dress.

* * *

Derek was getting nervous now. It was 11 and she was not here yet. Sadness started to enter his body when he saw her. A girl wearing a beautiful white dress **(Meredith looks exactly like Sam in Cinderella story**) with blonde curly hair in a white mask. She was breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous . Derek stood there breathless by the girl. It was her, he knew it was. Everyone thing in the room faded away, except for his princess. He was about to meet his dream girl.

Meredith slowly walked down the stairs, all eyes on her. She felt she was dreaming. Her white dress flowed as she moved. Excitement flowed through her, she was about to meet her mcdreamy.

**Sorry it such a short update. You guys have waited to long and it felt unfair to keep you guys waiting, so here is part of what I wanted for the chapter. I will continue. And they WILL meet next chapter I promise!!!!**

**please review**

**love you all. **

**Kaygirlrach **


End file.
